1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding chair. More particularly, the present invention relates to a folding adirondack chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for folding chairs have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,998 to Hickey teaches a fold-away chair capable of being pivoted from a position of use to a fully collapsed position. The chair has a combined seat bottom and a rear leg assembly, a seat back assembly, a pair of front legs, a pair of arm rests, and levers to facilitate folding. The combined seat bottom and rear leg assembly comprises a pair of laterally spaced side rails having a transverse load-bearing member at the front ends. When the chair is in its position of use, this load-bearing member bears upon a transverse load-bearing member connecting the front legs. Pins connect the legs to the forward ends of the side rails to lock the chair in its position of use. When these pins are removed, the chair may be folded to collapsed position.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,023 to Hickey teaches a fold-away chair capable of being pivoted from a position of use to a fully collapsed position. The chair has a combined seat bottom and a rear leg assembly, a seat back assembly, a pair of front legs, a pair of arm rests, and a sliding pivot assembly to facilitate folding. The combined seat bottom and rear leg assembly comprises a pair of laterally spaced side rails having a transverse load-bearing member at the front ends. When the chair is in its position of use, this load-bearing member bears upon a transverse load-bearing member connecting the front legs. Pins connect the legs to the forward ends of the side rails to lock the chair in its position of use. When these pins are removed, the chair may be folded to collapsed position.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,492 to Ziegler teaches a foldable outdoor chair movable from a position of use to a collapsed position. The chair has a combined seat bottom and rear leg assembly including a seat bottom and laterally spaced rails, a seat back assembly including a seat back, a front leg assembly including a pair of laterally-spaced front legs, and a pair of arm rests. The outdoor chair also includes a lever assembly to facilitate folding which includes a pair of levers. Each lever is pivotally connected at a first pivot point to the seat back assembly below the seat bottom and is also pivotally connected at a second pivot point to one of the side rails below the center axis of the side rail. The chair is foldable when an upward force is applied to the seat back assembly to disengage the seat back from the side rails and subsequently a forward force is applied to the seat back such that a clockwise rotation is imparted to the first pivot point whereby the chair is moved to an intermediate position. The chair is then moved to its collapsed position when a downward force is applied to the seat back such that the levers are pivoted counterclockwise causing the seat bottom and leg assembly, seat back assembly, front leg assembly and pair of arm rest to be in a substantially horizontal orientation generally parallel to one another.
YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,071 to Thibault et al. teaches an Adirondack-type chair for therapeutic use with frail, older adults having a back support including six slats in a curved plane to support the lateral block muscles of the user on two medial slats and allowing the fragile spine of the user to be free from pressure which would be encountered by a central slat of a five-slat configuration. The curved plane of the back support fellows the natural curvature of the trunk of the body to provide equal distribution of pressure along the back. Wheels are provided at the bottom of the chair for user mobility. A handle located at the top of the back support provides a grasp for both hands of an assistant pushing the chair. In addition, a footrest located above the rear wheels of the chair allows for downward pressure to be exerted by a foot of the assistant, while pulling rearwardly by the handles at the top of the chair, to elevate the front end of the chair. The chair is tilted rearwardly for easy movement over door sills and other obstacles. A rearmost edge of the bottom frame portion of the chair is spaced so as to provide a stop against over-inclination of the chair. The chair is thereby permitted to tilt to a safe angle (preferably a maximum of approximately 30 degrees) so as to maintain the stability of the chair and the safety of its occupant.
FINALLY, STILL YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,664 to Tseng teaches a lawn chair that includes a seat frame assembly which has a seat frame and a rear leg frame, a backrest frame connected pivotally to the rear end portion of the seat frame at the lower end portion thereof, two spaced arm supporting frames provided on two sides of the backrest frame, two elongated positioning members secured to the rear end portions of the arm supporting frames, and two positioning studs extending outwardly from the two sides of the backrest frame. Each of the arm supporting frames has an intermediate portion connected pivotally to the seat frame, a front leg portion extending downwardly and forwardly from the intermediate portion, and an armrest portion extending upwardly and rearwardly from the intermediate portion. Each positioning member has an access hole and a longitudinal slot communicating with the access hole and having a horizontal row of upwardly extending positioning portions. Each of the studs engages a selected one of the positioning portions of the longitudinal slot and has a neck that is sized to prevent removal thereof from the longitudinal slot and to be slidable from the longitudinal slot into the access hole, and an enlarged head that is sized to be extensible through the access hole when the corresponding neck is moved to the same.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for folding chairs have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.